


No Argument

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [427]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff knows something's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/11/20: “blank, bedroom, silver”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [427]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	No Argument

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/11/20: “blank, bedroom, silver”

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell me, son?”

The Sheriff came home from an overnight shift to find Derek Hale, known werewolf and possible criminal, standing with a blank expression in his son’s bedroom.

“Me?” Derek asked, meekly, confused.

“I’m talking to my son,” John clarified, now leveling his gaze at Stiles.

“Whatever you’re assuming, Dad, you’re wrong,” Stiles said with some indignation. “Derek’s here to drive me to school. My Jeep won’t start.”

Too tired to debate his wily offspring, John chose to wait, certain another opportunity would soon come.

Meanwhile he’d get some silver bullets.


End file.
